


Given To Him

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: He can see why he’s disappointing. He doesn’t even care that his brothers haven’t even tried to hit his prostate or jerk him off. The pain and scent of arousal keeping him hard.“Brother.”He thinks he’s about to get scolded again but then he sees the glazed look. Hears the keen that starts up. Low, vibrating as Yazoo’s grace leaves him. Words faltering and hands scrambling.“Come, little brother. Fill me up,” Loz encourages knowing just what Yazoo needs. He’s moving up and down clenching his cheeks together as he does. Kadaj whimpers softly behind him as Yazoo bucks up, head thrashing and knot growing. It locks into place keeping Loz still as Kadaj continues to pump his hips. His head lulls back, resting on Kadaj’s shoulder, breathless little pants leave his lungs





	Given To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 Threesome
> 
> This is an Incest fic. Consensual, safe, and as sane as these characters can get.

Loz sinks down on Yazoo’s dick, enjoying the look of rapture of the prettiest of them. Strong hands that look beyond delicate latch onto his hips as he sits there He doesn’t know how they’ve come to be here, in this little cabin in the woods that has trees that look like bones. He knows that they died. That Kadaj got to meet Big Brother and fought their blond Big Brother. That little colorful orbs floated up from his arms, burning and hurting. He knows this despite being the dumbest. The muscle. A mouth bites down on his shoulder. Thin arms wrap around him.

 

“Don’t think about yourself like that,” Kadaj hisses into his ear. The youngest Alpha nuzzles the left side of his neck and the dark bite mark that stands out against the pale skin. They’ve claimed each other. Bit down hard enough to leave Marks. Mates. Only complete when they are all three together.

 

“You-”

 

“Only we are allowed to say it, brother. For you are ours and we don’t mean-” Yazoo starts, green eyes wide and small hips lifting slightly. If it wasn’t for the thick smell of Alpha that mixes with the scent of ash one wouldn’t believe he was an Alpha just looking at him. So soft. So thin. Kadaj makes a noise from where he is located behind Loz, hands once massaging pecs now trailing lower. The youngest brother smells of copper, of blood. Chewing on Loz like he’s a bone.

 

“We don’t  _ always _ mean it in a cruel way,” Yazoo corrects himself. He tilts his head like a cat. Waiting for something. It’s not for Loz. The few times that they let him bottom they got him used to, craving even, the burn that comes with fucking too soon. Apparently, he has too big of a dick not to ride like a Chocobo. And then Yazoo sits up. Loz moans, deep and throaty as he moved, lifted, as Yazoo inadvertently thrusts and bucks him. They move so that Kadaj can slip inside him too.

 

It’s one of those intense fucks. Where they did something dangerous and made it out alive. They had died and came back to life. Mother was a lie or lied to them. There is an emptiness inside all three of them. Parts of a whole. Incomplete and not enough for Mother. And so they fuck. Hard and fast and painful. Biting. Clawing.

 

Kadaj yanks his head back and bites down on his neck, small hips thrusting into him. The dual slap of flesh against flesh joining Loz’s moans. His nails dig into Yazoo as he lets them do what they want. He can understand why Mother wouldn’t want him. An Alpha who prefers to just… give up control. To let his lovers, his brothers decide what should be done. He likes to hear the growling. The hissing. Feel those hands grabbing and pulling. Making him do what  _ they _ want. He can see why he’s disappointing. He doesn’t even care that his brothers haven’t even tried to hit his prostate or jerk him off. The pain and scent of arousal keeping him hard.

 

“Brother.”

 

He thinks he’s about to get scolded again but then he sees the glazed look. Hears the keen that starts up. Low, vibrating as Yazoo’s grace leaves him. Words faltering and hands scrambling.

 

“Come, little brother. Fill me up,” Loz encourages knowing just what Yazoo needs. He’s moving up and down clenching his cheeks together as he does. Kadaj whimpers softly behind him as Yazoo bucks up, head thrashing and knot growing. It locks into place keeping Loz still as Kadaj continues to pump his hips. His head lulls back, resting on Kadaj’s shoulder, breathless little pants leave his lungs.

 

“That’s it baby brother. Fuck me. Do you feel Yazoo? Get him hard again. Want you both to come inside me. That’s it. So good. So good.”

 

Kadaj’s movements start to stutter. Messy and harsh. And then he’s biting down, hips pressed against Loz’s ass as he comes. Loz’s eyes widen as Kadaj’s knot joins Yazoo’s. It burns. Oh, Mother, it burns! He whines, trying to lift up but because of Yazoo’s knot, he can’t go far. Yazoo is squirming too, pained noises escaping his mouth as he’s squeezed too, but even as the pain makes him cry he comes a second time.

 

“Shit. Shit. I’m sorry.”

 

Neither of the brothers can marvel at the rarity of Kadaj apologizing, too caught up in trying to ease their discomfort. A dark chuckle alerts them to a fourth person in the room. When he came in none of them know. But Sephiroth is sitting there, pants open and dick in hand.

 

“That is what happens when you don’t pay attention, little one,” he says standing up. Black leather pants sliding to the ground as he steps forward, graceful like Yazoo, dangerous like Kadaj. He comes to a stop beside the bed eyeing the three of them.

 

“Mother has given you to me as a gift. Beautiful. Young. And so in need of training.”

 

Sephiroth licks his lips, calloused hands running down Loz’s back.

 

“I tend to prefer Omegas. Sopping wet and so ready to be split open by my dick.”

 

His hand trails lower and all three of the Remnants stare at their Big Brother in awe. He’s everything that Mother promised. He smells of mako, of ash, of copper, of Alpha, he smells of home. Sephiroth leans in, inhaling deeply a happy rumble in his chest. A finger prods at an already abused hole.

 

“But I can see you three changing my mind.”

 

A finger joins the two dicks inside him, pushing past the knots.

 

“You didn’t even get Loz off,” Sephiroth tsks and then that long finger is moving. Pressing against that spot that has Loz seeing stars. He moving as best as he can, riding that finger. That single finger that becomes two. Mother, he is so full. So full and stretched. He knows he’s making sounds that would have others teasing him. But he can’t stop them. Doesn’t want to. And then he’s coming with a cry mixed with a scream. Hot come splashing onto his chest and abdomen. His eyes blink slowly, drowsy even has the hand not inside him moves to run through his hair.

 

“Yes, I can see you changing my mind. Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
